Military Brat
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Kagome is raised by her father who recently died. Upon his death she is sent to live with her mother and grandfather who she barely remembers and a younger brother she has never met. Kagome is going to be very OOC.
1. Prolog

This story is an experiment. If you want me to continue this please review and tell me so.

Summary: Kagome is raised by her father who recently died. Upon his death she is sent to live with her mother and grandfather who she barely remembers and a younger brother she has never met. Kagome is going to be very OOC. She will still travel to the past and gather the shards of the shikon no tama if I continue this.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome is an usual girl. She is half American, half Japanese who's father is in the American Army. Kagome has never lived in one place very long and never did make many friends her age though the same could not be said for the adults. Kagome had been taught at a very young age to be a soldier in the United States Army, and so she acted accordingly despite being the young age of fifteen years old.

Standing before a large set of stairs brought Kagome's mind to the reason she was here. Her father had died in the line of duty and now she was to live with her mother and grandfather who she barely remembers and a younger brother she has never met. Why was this happening to her? What had she done wrong to deserve this? No answers were forthcoming. Taking a deep breath she straightened her back and shoulders before picking up her belongings and mounting the steps.

OoOoOoOoO

And so begins our story. . .

DSA


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you everyone who reviewed and gave me the courage to continue this story.

OoOoOoOoO

Kagome had just reached the top of the stairs and stopped to take in the surroundings. The shrine grounds were empty of worshipers at nearly seven in the evening though the noise of the city below still managed to drift up to the shrine in the middle of the grounds stood a grand tree of an unidentifiable type. Somewhat obscured behind the tree and slightly to the right was a wooden shed that caused shivers to run up and down her spine. To Kagome's right stood a small but comfortable house painted in white and cream colors.

Kagome knew this small family was not expecting her arrival; she had specifically requested to be the one to tell them that their father, husband, or son-in-law was dead. Kagome knew the news would cause them to become devastated after all that was how she was when she found out. She had not been aloud to accompany her father on his deployment to Iraq where he was killed in a bombing.

OoOoO

It was a peaceful evening and the three Higurashi's had just settled down in the living room when the knock on the door came. "I'll get it!" Souta said while jumping to his feet; before either adult could react Souta was out of the room.

Opening the door, Souta froze having expected to see one of his friends not a girl on his doorstep. "Hello." Souta said cautiously. The girl was obviously raised in America despite the obviousness of her Japanese heritage. The girl was dressed in a pair of camouflage pants an a back tee shirt and her hair was pulled up into a bun.

"Hello." The girl replied in accented Japanese. "Is your mother home?"

"Yes." Souta replied reluctantly.

"Can I speak to her?" the girl paused, "I have news of your father."

Souta's eye's widened, 'Was he finally going to meedt his father and older sister?' "Mother! Someone's here to talk to you about father!"

Running footsteps could be heard from inside the house before both older Higurashi's appeared. The mother and grandfather froze at the sight of the girl, "Kagome?" The mother whispered reaching out to brush her daughter's cheek heasitantly.

The girl turning her face into the mother's hand was answer enough as a small smile made its way onto her face, "Hello mama."

OoOoOoOoO

Okay the way her father was killed is made up and the story is taking place in this day and time. Sorry about the cliff hanger, well not really actually. Happy reading.

DSA


End file.
